


and my bed feels softer with you in it

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyways, BRYN DNI, Canon Disabled Character, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Figgis the cat makes an appearance, Fluff, I wrote this for me but i know you guys are a sucker for sweet shit so, IM BEGGING U KEEP SCROLLING, M/M, Sharing a Bed, THIS IS SO SHIPPY DUDE, This is so soft guys, im gifting it to all yall, like so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Waking up has gotten easier for Zolf since Hamid moved in.





	and my bed feels softer with you in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pitchblackkoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchblackkoi/gifts), [roswyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/gifts), [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/gifts), [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/gifts), [midnightmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/gifts), [ohallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/gifts).

> GUYS LOOK I FINALLY FINISHED THIS REAL SOFT SHIT

Waking up has gotten easier for Zolf since Hamid moved in. Not just because there’s someone to hold him when the dream world gets to be too much, not just because there’s the sound of someone else’s breathing reassuring him that yes, Zolf is still alive; but because he wakes up with the sun filtering through the blinds onto sheets that someone else bought for him, a weight on the mattress beside him and the undeniable promise of a routine that doesn’t feel like cement in the back of his throat.

Zolf can feel Hamid curled around him now, his soft snores sounding almost like purrs as they rumble through his small frame. His face is tucked into Zolf's shoulder, arm draped around the other man’s waist. He’s warm and soft and _ safe _ , and Zolf is too busy thinking about how _ nice _ this all is that he almost doesn’t notice the way Hamid’s snores taper off. 

Almost. 

A sigh startles the quiet air, and Hamid stirs, his face lifting from Zolf’s shoulder. Zolf shifts, sheets rustling as he turns to face Hamid, who blinks sleepily as Zolf comb his fingers through Hamid’s hair.

"G'morning," he says lightly, brushing a lock of hair out of Hamid's eyes. 

Hamid smiles drowsily, and pulls him closer, voice rough with sleep as he replies, "Morning." 

"Sleep well?" Zolf asks, his thumb ghosting over the soft skin of Hamid's cheek, and watches his lover’s eyelashes flutter slightly. 

"Mhm." Hamid presses into the touch, eyes closing again, expression near serene. "Still sleepy though." 

"Poor thing." Zolf kisses the crux of his temple. "Maybe I should let you wake up while I get some coffee going, yeah?" 

He moves to throw the sheets back but Hamid whines at that, slinging his leg over Zolf's waist and wrapping his arms tighter. 

"Don't want you to go," he says, burying his face into the soft cotton of Zolf’s shirt in a way that makes him smile. 

"We really ought to get up, love," Zolf says. Hamid makes a sound of dissent and nuzzles closer. 

"But I don't want to," he says, voice muffled from where he's tucked his face under Zolf's chin. "You're warm. And you smell nice. I want to stay here with you." 

The words make something in Zolf's chest tighten, but not painfully. It's more fierce affection than anything, the way love burns and curls into all the spaces of the soul, filling them with something that's solid and full and _ real _.

"I want to stay here, too," he says softly, and Hamid presses a kiss to the hollow of his throat at that, "But we can't lie here forever, y'know."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, Figgis would never let us. Someone's got to feed her." 

Hamid sighs in concession. "Fair enough, I suppose." He pulls back just enough to kiss Zolf's cheek before propping himself up on his elbow enough to gaze at Zolf. His eyes focus long enough to slowly rake over Zolf's features, a sleepy admiration present in a way that could be called cute if Hamid wasn't so damn gorgeous while doing it. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. You're just pretty." Zolf snorts at that in an effort to hide the rising color in his cheeks. 

"You _ are _," Hamid insists, frowning.

"How about some breakfast?" Zolf offers, changing the subject. Hamid screws up his face in feigned thought for a few moments, tracing the tattoos on Zolf’s arm, before melting into a smile. 

"Mm, alright. I suppose I can let you up for that," he says, unhooking his leg from around Zolf's hip. 

"Right, glad I could convince you," Zolf says wryly, kissing the bridge of Hamid's nose before pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

"D'you want eggs?" he asks, reaching for his prosthetic, "Or I could do French toast."

"Eggs, please," Hamid says, reaching for a pillow in the absence of Zolf’s body next to his. 

"Don't fall back asleep on me now," Zolf teases, "Or else I'll have to give your food to Figgis." 

"It's what she deserves," Hamid yawns. "But I'll be up." 

Zolf stands, shifting his weight so that the prosthetic clicks into place, before glancing back. Hamid’s still looking at him with that same dreamy intensity, the corners of his lips quirked up in a smile so soft that Zolf has to say, “What?” again.

The smile grows a little wider. “Nothing,” Hamid says innocently, and he rolls over to his side of the bed, picking up his watch from the nightstand, breaking the eye contact. 

Zolf shakes his head and is moving towards the door when Hamid calls, “You’re still pretty!” and Zolf sighs.

* * *

Zolf wasn’t completely alone before Hamid moved in, of course. Sasha had lived with him before she and Azu got married, and even before then it hadn’t just been the two of them-

"Morning, Figgis," Zolf says, seeing a blur of black fur leap up onto the counter out of the corner of his eye. He presses a button on the coffee machine, and it whirs as he turns to see his cat sitting on the counter. 

"Hamid's being a right slowpoke this morning, I think," he tells her in a conspiratorial whisper, retrieving her water bowl from under the kitchen cabinets and filling it in the sink. Figgis only meows, watching him. 

"Yeah, fair point, he does need his 'beauty rest,' as he says." Zolf sets down the now full water bowl, and Figgis' tail flicks in the air as she comes toward him. "Dunno why he bothers, someone as pretty as that ought to give the rest of us a break, hm?" 

She purrs as he rubs her ears, and he can't help but grin a little bit as he goes to the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs that Azu brought for them from her chicken coop. 

“Ought I make one for you, just in case Hamid does get up this time?” he asks her, and she blinks at him, green eyes wide, “Yeah, alright.” He clicks his tongue. “Sasha’s right, Hamid and I do spoil you, don’t we?” 

Her tail bobs in the air again, and he almost laughs out loud before taking the frying pan down from its hook on the wall and sets it on the stove.

Hamid enters the kitchen now, wearing a scarlet robe that might have been bought/stolen for him by Sasha, hair messy in a way that only Zolf has ever seen.

“Morning,” he says to Zolf again as he stretches, and it’s only then that Zolf notices that Hamid’s stolen another one of his shirts, but he doesn’t comment.

“Mornin’,” Zolf replies as he cracks two eggs into the pan with one hand, then another. “Did you want these scrambled?”

“That’d be lovely, darling, thank you,” Hamid says. He starts to cross the kitchen when Figgis yowls at him, flattening herself on the counter, asking for the attention she knows Hamid will give.

Hamid, of course, rises to the occasion.

"Figgis! How's my sweet baby today?" he coos, and she meows in response as he cups her small face in his hands before rolling over on the countertop to let him pet her. 

"You could just ask me, y'know," Zolf says, shaking his head in mock disappointment as he turns the stove on. 

Hamid rolls his eyes, but smiles as he runs a hand down the length of Figgis’ back, and she preens, her tail curling around his hand. 

He gives her one last pat before moving on to come up behind Zolf, winding his arms around Zolf’s waist once more. Zolf keeps his smile to himself as Hamid rises up onto the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the back of his neck before drawing away. Zolf catches his hand as he recedes, and when Hamid glances back, Zolf lifts it to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to the cup of Hamid’s palm. Hamid’s face flushes pink, and Zolf shouldn’t feel as smug as he does when he lets go of Hamid’s hand. 

He turns his attention back to the eggs, sprinkling salt and pepper over them, though still glancing over at Hamid in his periphery as he pushes himself up onto the counter, before pulling open the cupboard door and selecting one of many coffee mugs on the inside of it: a gray one with a drawing of the moon on it that Grizzop gave them for a birthday once.

“You could’ve just asked me for help, love,” Zolf says as Hamid then reaches for the quarter-full coffee pot, still perched on the counter. His socked feet swing back and forth, there’s hair that’s fallen back into his eyes again, and he still looks beautifully, perfectly in place here, in Zolf’s--_ their _ apartment.

“I got it, didn’t I?” Hamid replies, pouring himself a cup. His ears are still tinged pink as he only fills the mug halfway, leaving room for the obscene amounts of cream and sugar that he always puts in.

"I know you just wanna be tall, it's alright," Zolf chuckles. 

Hamid pouts a bit, before setting the mug down and holding his arms out to Zolf. "Kiss me?" he says sweetly, and Zolf laughs but moves away from the stove and towards the counter. Hamid's eyes brighten up with delight as he nears, beaming as Zolf's hands settle on his waist. 

Hamid makes a pleased sound against Zolf's lips, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair as he's kissed, and Zolf is almost certain that he's smiling. 

When Zolf finally breaks away, Hamid whines in protest, winding his arms around Zolf's neck, holding him fast.

"Hamid, love, I can't let breakfast burn," Zolf coaxes. 

"But I want you to kiss me," Hamid says plaintively, pouting again in a way that would be convincing if it weren't for the gleam in his eye. He pulls Zolf closer so that their foreheads are touching and lets his voice drop. "Don't you want that too?" 

"'Course I do. I also want to make sure that the bloody apartment doesn't burn down." 

Hamid sighs, toying with the hair at the nape of Zolf’s neck, kissing him once more before relenting his hold. Zolf presses a promise of a kiss to Hamid’s cheek before returning to the stove, and all is quiet save for the sizzling sound in the air and the creak of an old toaster.

* * *

Another nice thing about Hamid being there is that Zolf never has to deal with the whole newspaper, never has to feel guilty about wasting bits of it. He reads the general news, Hamid peers through the advice columns; Zolf does the crosswords and Hamid will fill in the sudokus. 

It’s another way that Hamid being there makes things feel alright, even if it’s just him sitting at the table, sipping coffee that tastes too much like hazelnuts and occasionally smiling to himself in a way that makes that same fierce affection well up in Zolf’s chest again.

It’s there in the way Hamid catches Zolf looking at him, and the way he has a gleam of _ knowing _ in his eyes when he asks “What?”

“Nothing,” Zolf says. “I just love you.”

And Hamid smiles, reaching for his love’s hand, and when he says “I love you, too,” and kisses Zolf’s palm like he plans on doing it a thousand more times, Zolf knows that this is what paradise feels like.

It’s not just the waking up that’s easier with Hamid around, but he’ll be damned if waking up isn’t one of the nicer parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos please! I'll cry. Make me cry


End file.
